


The Codex

by Precursor



Series: Full Synchronization [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor
Summary: A collection of entries about various topics inThe Howling Rift.Chapter 1: An original pirate Shanty written in dedication to Naomi and her crew.Chapter 2: The prelude to the story for a more historical take on Naomi's life before Thedas.





	1. Honor for All

**Author's Note:**

> [The Howling Rift Concept Art](https://www.pinterest.com/precursor3085/)  
>     
> (None of which I made.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shanty dedicated to the coming of Naomi's crew aboard her ship, The Dishonored.
> 
> Written from Shantyman Thaddeus's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Shanty will definitely make an appearance in [The Howling Rift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7513639/chapters/22399868) later on. ;)

* * *

* * *

 

 

A Harbormaster,  
Asked by the pier,  
“Is that yer ship I see?”  
I sipped me flask,  
And told him nay,  
“Captain’s twice as fierce as me!”  
He closed up shop,  
Said from behind the lock,  
“Then he belongs out on the sea!”  
We made for land,  
Our pistols in hand,  
“Ahoy! She go’ where she please!”

  
We are the Dishonored crew,  
Of us the lost and found!  
What’s honor worth,  
In this town?  
‘Cause it ain’t,  
Worth shite,  
In ours - lad!

A Smuggler lass,  
I chased along lied,  
“Me Captain’s close behind!”  
I laughed at ‘er daft,  
Slapped the knee,  
Said, “Aye, and ‘ere comes mine!”  
She lost ‘er piss,  
And dropped ‘er loot,  
Then ran on down to hide!  
I let ‘er go and joined me mates,  
And the tavern,  
We would find!

We are the Dishonored crew,  
The toiled and dutybound!  
What gold in honor,  
Has this town found?  
‘Cause it ain’t,  
Worth shite,  
In ours – lass!  
  
A Skipper sod,  
To our Captain asked,  
“Avast, is it true what I hear?”  
She downed ‘er rum,  
And warned the man,  
“If yer no Templar, ye’ve nothing to fear!”  
He drew his blade,  
Called to his mates,  
“Lads, McNamara is here!”  
One by one the Templars fell,  
And for our Captain,  
Ireland cheered!

But the barmaid wept,  
From ‘er sobs she said,  
“They’ll take me fer all I have!”  
One man remained,  
And our Captain claimed,  
“The English will hang at last!”  
As the folk poured in,  
From the streets to watch,  
Her question, she did shout;  
“Was honor found,  
When you took a bow,  
Afront that wicked Crown?”  
We cut off his head,  
Sold it instead,  
It was worth more than honor,  
In this - town!

The Dishonored brig,  
With ‘er cannons rigged,  
She whispered unto me;  
Bend no knees,  
And serve no King,  
As men and women freed.  
Ye will fight at night,  
To serve the light,  
By the only Creed ye need.  
She grew dangerous then,  
With the anger of ten,  
And roared through grizzly teeth;  
Hoist anchor from the sands below,  
Where bad men go -  
Once they’ve crossed paths with me!  
Douse the flames,  
Of Hell with my waves,  
And fill my sails with the steam!  
Fear no demon in sight,  
Templar nor Sprite,  
Only the Captain of my seas!  
For she plots in the Stern,  
The day they will learn,  
What honor truly means!

Yo-ho!

An Englishman,  
Was bleedin' out,  
And cried, “Ye dishonored fools!”  
Our Captain filled his mouth with shot,  
To cease his ridicule!  
Pirates of old,  
Assassins new,  
The late Captain paid his dues.  
We pillaged his ship,  
Took back what was ours,  
And a Helm of iron and jewels!  
Now this is the tale,  
Of the Dishonored crew,  
To whom the world was cruel!

Ahoy!

We fight for ye and carry out,  
Under the watch of our sea hound!  
We fly no colors,  
And take no vows,  
‘Cause freedom is honor,  
In our – town!  
Freedom is honor,  
In our – town!  
Freedom is honor,  
In our – town!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This describes the collection of information leading up to the finding of the HMS Zealand, the ship that Captain Abbey used to hunt Assassins. He was also an officer of the Royal Navy during the British Occupation of Ireland.
> 
> Each passage speaks of the fear the Irish citizens have towards Naomi and her crew. The crew then persuades them to give them helpful information towards tracking Abbey and his ship. Eventually, they find a British Skipper in a Tavern, and a fight breaks out. This leads to the Assassins discovering that they're actually working for the Templars, and eventually to the location of the HMS Zealand.
> 
> Special shout out to [Akineko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akineko/pseuds/Akineko) for inspiring me to write an original Shanty with her amazing work!


	2. Before the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into the early years of our Captain and the world she left behind.

Naomi McNamara was born on June 29th, 1693, in Dublin, Ireland. She was raised in a brothel under the care of her mother, Meave McNamara. At the time, being a prostitute was one of the only ways a woman could live independently in Dublin without joining the Church. Wanting a better life for Naomi, her mother dressed her daughter as a boy and called her “Nathan” in public.  
  
When Naomi turned 13 in the year of 1706, she was hired as a cabin boy to the crew of Captain Johnny McGrath.  His ship was a heavily armed galleon, the _Medusa’s Scorn_.  McGrath's crewmen felt the same conflict: take the hard, dangerous jobs, or starve. Many Dublin citizens were forced into this position due to the British occupation.  The British drained Ireland’s resources, which did little good for the city’s rapidly increasing population.  
  
The _Medusa's Scorn_ and Her crew would sail from Dublin Port to various locations in the Irish Sea and Bristol Channel; most commonly in neighboring Wales.  On the return, Captain McGrath would sail north to the unclaimed Isle of Man.  No one ever questioned him.  
  
At the age of 16 in 1709, "Nathan" became one of the Riggers-the crewmen who furled and released the sails at the Captain’s order. This was certainly one of the most dangerous jobs on board, as falling to her death was a constant danger.  
  
On Naomi's 17th birthday in the year of 1710, Maeve fell ill due to a disease given to her by a foreign “guest.” Because of the strange nature of this sickness and lack of readily available healthcare, she passed away a week later.  It was on her deathbed that Maeve informed her daughter of the Assassins.  They owned the brothel, and she herself was an informant to the Bureau's Mentor-Johnny McGrath.    
  
Naomi pleaded that Captain McGrath set sail for the West Indies where she heard tales of pirates laying waste to the British.  He denied her, claiming that vengeance was not the Assassin way.  
“However, there still be the case of that fire burnin’ deep down in yer belly.” He had laughed, “Sail to Kingston, and when yeh get there, find the Mentor by the name of Antó."   
  
And so, she joined a small band of hired Irish youth privateers vetted by McGrath, and did just what her Captain ordered.  
  
The voyage aboard the _HMS Zealand_ was slated to be 6 weeks till landfall.  4 weeks in, the English Captain Rodger Abbey discovered that “Nathan” was in fact, a woman.  
  
Captain Abbey declined his crew's suggestion to kill her, demanding that she be kept in the cellars for his own personal “use.” Naomi's fellow Irishmen tried to help her, resulting in all but 3 of them being slain.   
  
Upon arrival in Kingston, the _HMS Zealand_ was unloaded to port. Predicting their attempted escape, the Englishmen imprisoned the remaining Irish sailors below deck.  Captain Abbey then marched Naomi to the nearest whore house.  No brothel in the area would offer coin for her, saying that her skin was too damaged and her hands too rough. Because of this, she was auctioned off at a black market slaver’s convention. As luck would have it, the highest bidder was none other than Antó himself.  
  
Together, Naomi and Antó stalked the _HMS Zealand_ until nightfall. Waiting for the most opportune moment, they climbed aboard stealthily and freed the 3 Irishmen. The men were Thaddeus “Tad” Gallagher, Aquilla “Quill” Callahan, and Christopher “Kit” Byrne. Without the necessary manpower, they did not engage in combat.  
  
The next morning they sailed for the Gulf of Mexico aboard Antó's hired ship and its crew.  The Kingston Assassin Bureau had information on a Spanish ship, the _Santiano_. It was a grand brig; heavily armed, and very maneuverable.    
  
After a short fire fight, they damaged the ship enough to board it and freed the slaves-in-transit. A young African man by the name of Adibas Lacroix stepped forward. He pledged his service to the Assassins, and many behind him followed.  
  
Much to Antó's dismay, Naomi decided to take the ship for her own.  She pulled into Kingston’s port with the Mentor, the newly freed slaves, and the Irishmen. It was at this time Naomi recruited the harbormaster's daughter, Kilean Jones.  
  
Recognizing that Brotherhood-born Captain McNamara had special talents, Antó insisted he take her to see Ah Tabai, the most tenured Mentor Assassin in the West Indies.  
  
After sailing to Tulum and meeting Ah Tabai, Naomi's crew would be dubbed as Initiates some months later. A week after they all took their vows, an encrypted message came from Ireland that the Assassins had lost a "great asset."  Naomi begged for Ah Tabai’s blessing to sail back to Dublin to investigate. He agreed, urging her not to seek the _HMS Zealand_.  As it was winter, Naomi installed an ice ram in response, allowing her to sail through the frozen waters of her homeland.  
  
Arriving only 8 months after she had originally left, her ship laid anchor into Dublin Port.   After getting back in touch with the Dublin Bureau, Naomi learned that Mentor McGrath had been trafficking weapons from Whales to the Isle of Man in preparation for an Assassin-fueled Irish rebellion. McGrath’s first mate had betrayed him, being bought out by what her peers assumed were Templars.  The late McGrath sent word quickly enough where the weapons were recovered, leaving no evidence and securing the stash.  Despite the lack of proof, he was still hung by the British for treason in her absence.  
  
The Bureau also informed Naomi that the crew of the _Medusa’s Scorn_ was forced to watch as the Royal Navy looted and sunk Her to the bottom of the sea in a show of force. Sure enough, the name of the ship tasked with this deed was the _HMS Zealand_ , rumored to be on the return with the imprisoned sailors.    
  
Naomi and her crew quickly found the ship in question off the coast of Ireland in the Celtic Sea. They fired multiple chain shots to the masts, crippling them before they knew what hit them.  She entered the Templar Captain’s quarters after a bloody onslaught. Captain Rodger Abbey lay on his side, bound in rope by Naomi's vengeful crew.  
“Yah _dishonored_ fools.” He spat at her feet upon approach.  
Without a word, she drew a pistol and fired it in his mouth.  
  
The able sailors of McGrath's ship joined Naomi's cause thereafter.  Her and her large crew sacked the _HMS Zealand_ , recovering as much cargo as they could from the now-sunk _Medusa’s Scorn_. Adibas wrote a ledger of the personal belongings recovered:  
  
** _4 Golden Flintlock pistols, McGrath’s_**  
**_ A pair of Assassin hidden blades, McGrath’s_**  
**_ Captain’s Pistol Sword, McGrath’s_**  
**_ Strange, glowing cloth, held in a wooden box_**  
**_ The gilded wheel of the Medusa’s Scorn_**  
** _Figurehead of the Medusa’s Scorn_**  
  
The ruby-inlaid gilded wheel of the late Mentor's ship was installed to her own, and the Medusa-inspired figurehead graced the stern with her golden snake hair and marble figure.  
  
“We’re a band of Irish fugitives and former slaves. Your ranks hold women, your Captain being one of ‘em. We are those who have been robbed of our fortune. We are those who’d our ‘masters,’ and ‘wage-payers’ would cast aside. Aye, I believe late Captain Abbey was correct. We are _The Dishonored_!”   
  
The tales of _The Dishonored_ and Her crew began there.  
  
Working with the Dublin Bureau for 5 years, the now-23-year-old Captain McNamara set sail for back to Nassau in 1715 after hearing of a menacing betrayal within the ranks. When she arrived, Mary Reade introduced her to Edward Kenway, the man being accused of handing Assassin Bureau locations to the Templars.  He claimed this was done on his mistake, not malice.  He had been pretending to be an Assassin after "finding" the dead body of Duncan Walpole, (the real traitor) and assumed his identity in search of profit from a Reales-promising-letter found on his person.  This was to be the reward in exchange for the information.  
  
Sensing that Edward had Precursor abilities, Naomi negotiated his life to be sparred, claiming responsibility for watching over him.  The two had been inseparable since. 

  
With the help of Edward and his _Jackdaw_ , Naomi and her crew hunted Templars in search of information regarding to the location of the Observatory, a lost First Civilization temple with unknown contents.  This quickly became their obsession, as were collecting other Pieces of Eden.   _The Dishonored_  and the  _Jackdaw_  became ships of legend that were responsible for many Templars meeting below the waves.  
  
Naomi sailed well into her 28th year of 1721. She and her crew fully upgraded the ship _,_ now having 46 broadside cannons, 4 chaser cannons, 2 swivel guns, 2 mortars, and retained the naval ice ram. It was full-clad in black metal armor, Her hull being able to withstand Men’O’War.  
  
Through a codex found on an uncharted island, Naomi was able to decipher a warning written by the Isu.  It claimed that by joining an Apple of Eden to the head of the Staff, she could amplify both artifacts' power, but at a great cost.  
  
Informing the Assassins of this discovery, clad in armor and treasures of great mystery, Captain McNamara and _The Dishonored_ crew set sail to a possible Apple of Eden location, far off the coast of any known city.

 

[Assassin's Creed in 5 Minutes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVMJj0jA8aU)

[Dragon Age in 5 Minutes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rphi6f03h5w)


	3. Naomi's Hidden Blades

(Naomi's version of her two hidden blades; modeled after Jacob Frye's.) 

 

 

The Hidden Blade is the signature weapon used by the members of the Assassin Brotherhood, used for both stealth assassinations and open melee combat. It consists of a blade which can be discreetly extended or retracted from a mechanism worn on the user's wrist by thrusting it, sometimes utilized in conjunction with a protective bracer.

Over the course of known human history, the Hidden Blade remained the most versatile weapon of the Assassins, with several upgrades and variants of it appearing across the globe.

 

[Hidden Blade in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Blade)


	4. The Assassin Order

 

The Assassin Order, also known as the Assassin Brotherhood, Liberalis Circulum ( _Circle of Liberals_ ) during the time of the Roman Empire, or Hashshashin during the Middle Ages, was an organized order of assassins and sworn enemies of the Templars, against whom they fought a continuous, recondite war throughout the entirety of recorded human history. Whereas the Templars sought to save humanity from itself by controlling free will, the Assassin Order fought to ensure the survival of freedom, as it allowed for the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality.

The Assassins, if not the Order itself, have existed since at least 456 BCE, throughout the Roman Empire, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the Industrial Revolution and into the Modern era.

 

[AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassins)


	5. Order of the Knights Templar

 

The Templar Order, also known as the Order of the Knights Templar, is a monastic military order-turned-corporate giant, which was formed during the prehistoric era. The Templars seek to create a perfect world, although their interpretation thereof - emphasizing purpose, order and control, over the freedom of individuals – directly contrasts the ideals of their sworn enemies, the Assassin Order.

Because of this difference in ideology, the Templars became involved in a covert war against the Assassins, spanning millennia and continuing into the modern era.

 

[Templars in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Templars)


	6. Precursor Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eagle Vision)

 

Eagle Vision is a dormant sixth sense that humans possess, as a result of being created by the First Civilization and also through interbreeding between some early humans and their precursors. Though each average human holds the potential to utilize it through an intense and very long training, some gifted individuals display a greater concentration of the necessary Precursor genes, and thus are more likely to naturally exhibit Eagle Vision as well as some of its more advanced variations.

Those who possess the gift are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicates allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots, and gold indicates targets or objects of interest. However, as Desmond Miles was – at least initially – unaware of Lucy Stillman's true affiliation with the Templar Order, it suggests the sixth sense is not entirely infallible.

When an individual masters Eagle Vision, the ability can evolve to the more advanced Eagle Sense. This stage heightens all the senses of its user, allowing them to detect the heartbeat of a target in the area, or even foresee a target's path. Some individuals also developed exotic variations of the gift; one application allowing its wielder to peer into the memories of their target upon killing them while another one allowed a gifted individual to become a kind of lie detector, knowing when someone was lying or telling the truth to them.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Eagle Vision in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Eagle_Vision)


	7. Assassin Bureau

 

 

An Assassin bureau was an Assassin-controlled safehouse located in cities during the Third Crusade and the Golden Age of Piracy. They served as a safe haven for Assassins during assassination missions, and were similar to the Resistance safehouses found in Cyprus.

During the Third Crusade, bureaus could be found in Acre, Damascus, and Jerusalem; whereas, during the Golden Age of Piracy, bureaus could be found in Nassau, Havana, Kingston, with a 'ghost' bureau being located around the Cayman Islands.

Bureaus acted as sanctuaries for members of the Assassin Order, where their users could physically and mentally prepare themselves for a mission, allowing them to restock on weapons, sleep or meditate. It also allowed Assassins a place to wait for the appropriate moment to strike, or for the dust to settle after an assassination.

Inside each bureau resided a leader, who held either the rank of Rafiq or higher. They would often give Assassins useful information on where to learn more about assassination targets. Once the strike had been planned and approved by the bureau leader, an Assassin was given a feather to soak in the blood of their target as proof of their success.

The exterior of the building was typically quite discreet, resembling that of common construction, although they did not have any obvious windows or doors.

The entrance was usually located on the roof, which could be reached by either climbing the walls or via a ladder located in an entry alley, for instance. This was likely to be a measure to prevent curious civilians (or more importantly, the city guards), from stumbling upon it.

 

[Assassin Bureaus in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin_bureau)


	8. Consus and the Shrouds

                                                                                                  
  
_**Consus**_  
Consus, also known as the Erudite God, Prometheus, and the Voices, was a famed Isu scientist and a creator of Pieces of Eden.  
  
Towards the end of his natural life, Consus, afraid of death, transferred his consciousness into his prototype Shroud of Eden. From there Consus developed an affinity for the human species, impressed with their ability to become more than what the First Civilization had ever intended, and communicated with various individuals in different forms throughout history.  
  
In the early 1500s, he became a guardian of sorts to Giovanni Borgia, an Assassin born into the notorious Borgia family. While he could converse when the Shroud was activated,  it was theorized that Consus was also able to communicate to and through individuals with a high percentage of Precursor DNA.  
  
_**The Shrouds**_

The Shrouds of Eden were Pieces of Eden shaped like cloths capable of restoration and healing.  
  
The artifacts were designed by Consus, a member of the First Civilization, who created the original in the year 1923 of the Isu Era. His own consciousness was stored inside the artifact, resulting in his ability to possess the bodies of the artifact's users temporarily upon activation.  
  
The original Shroud was described as a white cloth stained with blood, which was usually kept in a simple wooden box. The shape of a seemingly tortured man was also burned onto its surface, positioned with arms to his sides and palms forward.  
  
However, Church records noted that the man's visage changed multiple times throughout history.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Consus in AC Wiki ](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Consus)  
[Shrouds in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Shrouds_of_Eden)


	9. Grand Temple Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi's necklace.

The Grand Temple Key was an amulet-like Piece of Eden that functioned primarily as a key for Precursor artifacts. 

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.)  

[Grand Temple Key AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Temple_Key)


	10. Sword of Eden

                     

 

The Swords of Eden were sword-like artifacts created by the Isu.  
  
These Pieces of Eden seemed to grant their bearers great power and leadership, and were most commonly used by influential humans in war and conquest. Several conquerors and heroes in human history had been in possession of a Sword of Eden.  
  
Their users appeared to be capable of negating the effectiveness of illusions created by Apples of Eden, translocation, a form of echolocation akin to Eagle Vision, and the ability to project energy blasts at their foes.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Sword of Eden in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Swords_of_Eden)


	11. Apple of Eden

                                                                                 

 

Apples were designed to create illusions and to control human minds and even turn thought into reality, as stated by Juno, hence, they were used by many great rulers throughout history, proving the efficiency of the Apples' powers.  
  
The First Civilization added a small part to the human brain that made them susceptible to these powers, only those with mixed genes were mentally immune to the manipulation, but not physically, however, those with mixed genes showed immense resistance to physical control after getting into contact with its power a few times or only even once, and at times, complete immunity, as seen in the case of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, when after being restrained by Al Mualim using the Apple, was completely unmoved and unharmed by its effects when it ended up in the hands of Abbas Sofian.  
  
In modern times, humans themselves had already started research on the brain, comparing them to those of other animals, seeing that they were not like the other animals, but not knowing the reason for this. The Apple, as seen by King Washington's use, was also capable of emitting energy blasts similar to the Sword of Eden, albeit on a weaker scale. Washington's illusions created by the Apple could actually cause physical harm on his opponent, stunning them with a blast of energy upon contact. The Apple was also capable of influencing people even when no one was using it, an example being an illusion cast by the Apple in an attempt to influence Washington.  
  
All the Apples could presumably be used in conjunction with a Staff of Eden, though there is only one solid example: Ezio's Apple. Ezio Auditore da Firenze used the two Pieces of Eden to open the Vatican Vault, before taking the Apple, and losing the Staff that was pulled into the ground. Apples also contained knowledge of many technologies used by the First Civilization.  
  
Like many other Pieces, they were able to communicate with people, showing them the products necessary to make the technology and transferring wisdom about the manufacturing of the shown devices. A good example of this was Leonardo da Vinci, who studied one of the Apples and invented four war machines, and several other weapons with technology far beyond his own time. There were only six known Apples.

 

 (The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Apple of Eden in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Apples_of_Eden)


	12. Staff of Eden

  

Designed to control men's minds and bodies, the Papal Staff held a cradle in its headpiece where an Apple of Eden could be placed, in order to enhance its mind control effects.  
  
This combination of two Pieces of Eden could also be used to open the door to the Vatican Vault.  
  
The Staves' bottom end were usually sharpened, and could be wielded as a spear in combat. The artifact also granted the possessor the ability to conceal their presence entirely, and the ability of levitation; though whether these were physical effects or simply manipulations of the viewers' perceptions remains unknown.  
  
When Nikolai Orelov approached one Staff in 1908, he heard several voices of the past emanating from it, playing almost like recordings, and projecting things such as "Always the fighter," "Adam, I have it," "Just like your father," and "Eve."

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Staff of Eden in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Staves_of_Eden)


	13. Memory Seals

 

Memory Seals were First Civilization artifacts with the ability to contain recorded memories.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Memory Seals in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Seals)


	14. Mayan Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Referred to as the Armor of Eden in The Howling Rift

Edward Kenway wearing the Armor 

 

The Mayan Armor was a set of armor created by the Mayans during Precolombian history, through the use of scavenged First Civilization materials. Imbued with magnetic properties, the armor had the ability to deflect metal projectiles, including bullets.

The Armor was hidden in a vault in Tulum, which could only be opened with a number of keystones scattered across the West Indies. Their locations were typically marked with the presence of Mayan stelae nearby.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Mayan Armor in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Mayan_Armor)


	15. Fragment of Eden

 

The "Fragment of Eden" was an ancient artifact created by the First Civilization. It held powers similar to that of an Apple of Eden, but was also used to empower one's ship, boosting its speed and firepower.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Fragment of Eden in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Fragment_of_Eden)


	16. Crystal Ball

 

The Crystal Balls were Pieces of Eden that allowed their wielders access to the Nexus, a place where individuals could speak across centuries and where members of the First Civilization communicated with people across the timeline. The Crystal Balls were round in shape and possessed lines and size similar to the Apples of Eden.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Crystal Ball in AC Wiki ](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Balls)


	17. The Nexus

 

The Nexus was a disruption in time from where probabilities were calculated, to which the First Civilization had access. It was used by the First Civilization to predict the "proper path" for individuals or to speak with individuals from the future. The Nexus could be entered by activating a Crystal Ball. 

 

[The Nexus in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus)


	18. Elvhen Pantheon

_**Elgar'nan:** _ God of Vengeance —also known as the All-Father, the Eldest of the Sun and He Who Overthrew His Father—represents fatherhood and vengeance, and leads the pantheon with the goddess Mythal.

  
  
_**Mythal:**_ the Great Protector and the All-Mother, and goddess of love, is the patron of motherhood and justice and leads the pantheon with her male counterpart, Elgar'nan.

  
  
_**Falon'Din:**_ Friend of the Dead, is the elven God of Death and Fortune and guides the dead to the Beyond. He and his twin brother, Dirthamen, are the eldest children of Elgar'nan the All-Father and Mythal the Protector.  
  
  
  
_**Dirthamen:**_ Keeper of Secrets, is the twin brother of Falon'Din and is the elven god of secrets and knowledge, and master of the ravens Fear and Deceit. Dirthamen gave to elves the gift of knowledge and taught them loyalty and faith in family.  
  
  
  
_**Andruil:**_ Is the elven Goddess of the Hunt, known also as "blood and force" and the "great hunter."  
  
  
  
_**Sylaise:**_ the Hearthkeeper is the goddess of all the domestic arts  and the sister of Andruil the Huntress. Sylaise gave the elves fire, and taught them how to weave rope and thread, and to use herbs and magic for healing purposes.  
  
  
  
_**June:**_ God of the Craft, is the elven Master of Crafts. He is variously described either as a brother to Andruil and Sylaise or as Sylaise's husband. He taught the elves to make bows, arrows, and knives to hunt Andruil's gifts.  
  
  
  
_**Ghilan'nain:**_ Mother of the halla—white deer-like creatures revered by the Dalish and used to pull their aravel, or "landships"—and goddess of navigation.  
  
  
  
_**Fen'Harel:**_ The Dread Wolf is an enigmatic trickster god of the elves, whose supposed betrayal of both the benevolent Creators and the malefic Forgotten Ones is the only explanation most elves have for the destruction of Arlathan.  
Dalish clans view him with wariness and seek to protect themselves and their kin from his treachery. It is revealed by Solas in Mythal's temple that this could be a misinterpretation by the Dalish and instead he was the god of rebellion.  


 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Elvhen Pantheon in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_pantheon)


	19. Isu Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP Codex Entry

** _Jupiter:_**

_**Minerva:**_

  
_**Osiris:**_

  
_**Consus:**_

  
_**Durga:**_

  
_**Aphrodite:**_

  
_**Hephaestus:**_

  
_**Juno:**_

  
_**Hermes Trismegistus:**_


	20. The Bleeding Effect

 

The Bleeding Effect refers to a disorder wherein the genetic memories of one's ancestors begin to blend with the sufferer's own, real-time memories, often leading to difficulties in distinguishing between the two. In severe cases, this eventually resulted in mental breakdown.

Symptoms include multiple personality and delusional disorders, hallucinations, sporadic experiences of memories, life regression, PTSD, night terrors, comatose, skill transfer from host, and more severely: death. 

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[The Bleeding Effect in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Bleeding_Effect)


	21. Precursor Boxes

 

The Precursor boxes are ancient artifacts created by the First Civilization, capable of interacting with other Pieces of Eden to accomplish amazing feats.   
  
Using the Koh-i-Noor to power a box, the Templars used the artifact to translate the writings in the Amritsar Temple to locate the emplacement of other Temples.  
  
Combined with Staves of Eden, the boxes also demonstrated to have the ability to imprint the memories of someone into another individual.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Precursor Boxes in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Precursor_boxes)


	22. Koh-i-Noor

 

The Koh-i-Noor (English: Mountain of Light), or Syamantaka Mani as it was formerly known, was a Piece of Eden in the form of a diamond that held such an immense amount of power that it could bind all of the other Pieces' fates. It was also rumored that only God or women could control its power.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Koh-i-Noor in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Koh-i-Noor)


	23. Vinsomer

 

According to legend, an especially large Vinsomer was the last dragon felled by the hand of Caspar Pentaghast. In Nevarran poetry, its breath alone caused thunderstorms and its wings formed hurricanes. Modern Vinsomer no longer grow to the same length, but are wary, dangerous and usually prefer isolated, high and rocky coasts.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Vinsomer in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsomer)

 

 


	24. The Manuscript

 

The Voynich manuscript is an illustrated codex hand-written in First Civilization writing, and a Piece of Eden. The Assassins and Templars alike learned of the connection between the manuscript and the mysterious Precursor box, one of the only devices that could translate its incomprehensible text.

 

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Manuscript in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Voynich_manuscript)

 


	25. Sages

 

Sages are human reincarnations of Aita, a member of the Isu and the husband of Juno. Sages are typically born with personalities and memories of their own, but they also possess the memories of Aita, which usually manifest themselves as visions at some point during adulthood and later throughout a Sage's life.  
The process is described as a very traumatic experience, with the individual believing they are going mad as their own memories and personality are gradually suppressed by Aita's own. Some Sages eventually find some mental stability, but the majority of them became erratic and somewhat mad. Others tried to resist the change, albeit with limited success, holding on to their former selves by constantly keeping the new memories at bay.  
The Sages bear a strong physical resemblance to Aita, and usually possess a distinctive combination of anisocoria (a condition characterized by an unequal size of the eyes' pupils) and heterochromia (the color of the iris in one eye might be different from that of the other eye.) Despite being very close in appearance, the Sages came from diverse genetic backgrounds and do not always express the same parts of Aita's DNA and as a result are not clones.  
According to Abstergo, while the genome of an average human contains 0.0002% to 0.0005% of First Civilization DNA, the concentration reaches from 5% to 6% in the genome of Sages.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Sages in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Sages)


	26. The Observatory, Vials, and Crystal Skull

**_The Observatory_ **

**__ **

The Observatory is a hidden First Civilization site in Long Bay, Jamaica. It was built to allow the remote viewing of any individual's vision through the use of a Crystal Skull. It was essentially a surveillance center used by the First Civilization to keep track of certain individuals.  
It operated by placing a vial, containing a drop of blood from the person to be observed, into a Crystal Skull located within an armillary sphere. The device would then project what the person was seeing and hearing into the room. Around the central altar, there were rows of seats that would allow for a large number of people to view the projection at any one time. In the hallway leading to the main viewing chamber, the Observatory was also used to store a large number of vials containing the blood of numerous First Civilization individuals.  
The Observatory's skull was not a device that made the user truly omniscient. It could not project a person's experiences without a sample their blood. Without this, the skull was rendered useless.

If the Crystal Skull was removed, the complex activated a lethal security system, which could only be deactivated, in most circumstances, by a Sage. If left in operation, the system would project energy barriers at regular intervals, strong enough to vaporize humans on contact.  
It also caused the interior of the structure to shift and separate into several platforms, in order to make traversal of the complex difficult. During such instances, the only apparent way to deactivate the security system was to return the Crystal Skull to the complex's armillary sphere. In order to ensure the security of the Observatory, indigenous Guardians were tasked by an unknown Sage to protect the structure from encroachers.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[The Observatory in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Observatory)

 

 

**_The Vials_ **

**__ **

_(Edward Kenway observing a Vial)_

Blood vials are small crystalline cubes, designed by the First Civilization to contain the blood of an individual, for the purpose of viewing their actions through the Observatory.  
Once a blood sample had been collected, it was placed inside the Crystal Skull that powered the Observatory, which would then project what the donor was seeing and hearing in real time.  
Thousands of these vials were stored at the Observatory, containing the blood of a number of Precursors, but they were materially worthless to anyone in conjunction with the complex, as their race had long died out and feedback from them could not be obtained.

****

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.)   
[Blood Vials in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_vials)

 

 

**_The Crystal Skull_ **

The Crystal Skulls were Pieces of Eden that functioned as communication and observational devices. 

The first type functioned much like modern telephone devices, allowing communication between all who possess a device. The second type has a record-and-playback function, allowing a user to record and send audio-visual messages to others who possessed a counterpart Crystal Skull. While the third worked as a monitoring devices, projecting audio-visual surveillance through connection with a living being's blood in a vial.

 

(The Howling Rift is an Alternative Universe story line.  That means that the wiki articles will be different than the lore in the story.) 

[Crystal Skulls in AC Wiki](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Skulls)


	27. Order of Fiery Promise

 

The Order of Fiery Promise is a cult which believes the world must end in order to create a better society. They have a strange obsession with the Seekers of Truth and, to a lesser extent, the Templar Order and Chantry. They are known to style themselves in raiments and armour belonging to various chantry organizations.

The Promisers believe that the Seekers of Truth stole their mandate and place as the true Seekers, and in turn, prevented the Promisers from ending the world to allow it to be reborn as a paradise. The Seekers have ostensibly wiped out the Promisers several times in the past, yet they continue to reform and re-appear somehow.  
  
[The Order of Fiery Promise in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/The_Order_of_Fiery_Promise)


	28. Venatori and Red Templars

**_ The Venatori _ **

**_ _ **

The Venatori are an armed cult of Tevinter nationalist supremacists working to sow chaos in other nations across Thedas to further the machinations of their mysterious deity, the Elder One, whom they believe will restore the glory of Tevinter.

They are not officially sanctioned in any capacity by the Tevinter Imperium.

[Venatori in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Venatori)

 

_**Red Templars** _

_**** _

The Red Templars are a splinter faction of rebel Templars, who have become corrupted by the use of the so-called "Red Lyrium".

[Red Templars in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Templars)


	29. The Seekers, Templars, and Circle of Magi

_**The Seekers of Truth** _

_**** _

The Seekers of Truth is an Andrastian order that answers directly to the Divine in Val Royeaux.

The organization acts as a check on the power of the Templar Order, acting in a secretive, investigative and interrogative capacity to root out corruption and protect the Chantry from internal and external threats. They also may become involved in the hunting of particularly cunning apostates. Templars fear and despise the Seekers, as they must usually involve themselves when the templars are failing in their duties.

[The Seekers of Truth in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Seekers_of_Truth)

 

_**The Templar Order** _

_**** _

The Templar Order is a military order of the Chantry that hunts apostates and maleficar and watches over the mages from the Circle of Magi. While templars are officially deemed a force of defenders by the Chantry, established to protect the communities of the faithful from magical threats, they are in fact an army unto themselves; well-equipped, highly disciplined and devoted to their duties.

[The Templar Order in the DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Templar_Order)

 

_**The Circle of Magi** _

_**** _

The Circle of Magi is the dominant organization for the training of mages within nations of Thedas. In the south, it had traditionally been governed and monitored by the Chantry, and also guarded and supervised by the Templar Order. In the Tevinter Imperium, they are governed by high ranking Magisters who utilize the The Imperial Templar Order.

[The Circle of Magi in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Circle_of_Magi)


	30. Maleficar and Apostates

** _Maleficar  
_ **

** __ **

A maleficar (plural maleficarum), "one who is depraved" in Ancient Tevene, is a mage who uses the forbidden arts including, but not solely restricted to, blood magic. Known maleficarum are slain on sight by templars.

[Maleficar in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Maleficar)

** _Apostates_ **

** __ **

Apostates are mages who are not part of the Circle of Magi and are thus considered "rebel mages." There are two main types of apostates: hedge mages and general apostates, who were never part of the Circle, and rogue mages, who have fled from the Circle. The Templar Order is charged with finding apostates and either capturing or killing them. Maleficarum are a branch of apostate mages considered most dangerous.

[Apostates in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Apostate)


	31. History of the Grey Wardens

_**Grey Wardens**_  
  


The Grey Wardens are an order of warriors of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas. They are headquartered in the very place of their founding, the Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, but maintain a presence in most other nations as well.

The Grey Wardens are known for ignoring a recruit's racial, social, national, and even criminal background if they deem the person valuable in terms of character, ability or skill.

Despite their small numbers, the Grey Wardens have been instrumental in defeating each Blight so far, and thus are vital to the survival of the world as a whole.

_**Right of Conscription  
** _

Should they need to, the Grey Wardens possess the Right of Conscription; they may demand that any individual from king to criminal be drafted into their ranks. However, this right is used sparingly for fear of political reprisal. Further complicating matters, the Grey Wardens don't accept just anyone. Only the best and brightest are invited. In addition, the fact that the Joining ritual kills many of its participants means that the draft may turn out to be a death sentence.

 ** _Joining_**  
  
The ritual and the details about it are kept a strict secret by the Grey Wardens, because during the Joining, the recruits drink from a silver chalice containing a mixture of darkspawn blood, lyrium, and a drop of blood from an archdemon. Few survive this, but those who live become Grey Wardens — forever connected to the darkspawn, and forever tainted by the blood they have consumed.

_**The Calling** _

The Calling begins with nightmares and bad omens, and then the Warden begin the hear music and whispers from the Old Gods, the same "call" the darkspawn hear to search for the Old Gods. Although Alistair claims it takes a person about thirty years after their joining to hear it, the gap varies depending on their willpower and the level of their interaction with the darkspawn. As such, Grey Wardens during a Blight are likely to have shorter lifespans. Otherwise, it is commonly between ten to thirty years that the Wardens hear the Calling.

According to ritual, the Grey Warden descends underground and celebrates before entering the Deep Roads to slay as many darkspawn as they can before being overwhelmed and slain. The secret of the Calling is implied when Alistair reveals that the taint will kill the Grey Wardens, although this is not true. It is unknown whether the truth was kept from all the Grey Wardens or just its junior members.

[Grey Wardens in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Grey_Wardens)


	32. Darkspawn, Archdemons, and Blight

_**Darkspawn** _

_**** _

The darkspawn, known as night-gangers among the Avvar, are a race of humanoid tainted creatures that mostly dwell in the underground of Thedas. When the darkspawn uncover one of the Old Gods, they expose it to the taint, changing it into an Archdemon, which then leads them in an attack against the surface world called a Blight. The darkspawn are perhaps the single greatest threat to all of Thedas; they are bloodthirsty, exceptionally numerous and willing to indiscriminately kill or corrupt all in their path.

[Darkspawn in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Darkspawn)

_**Archedemon** _

_**** _

Archdemons possess an intelligence far beyond the average dragon and are purely evil creatures. Most of the time, the darkspawn are organized as a simple hive-mind, concerned only with expanding the horde. They rarely appear on the surface, except in raids and small invasions. Similarly, the Archdemon rarely fights on the surface during Blights unless direct intervention is necessary, though through the hive-mind, the Archdemon communicates with and commands the entire horde whether in their presence or not; Grey Wardens often "hear" the Archdemon in their dreams, veteran Wardens even claiming to understand parts of the Archdemon's speech.  Archdemons can only be truly killed by a Grey Warden, as it will simply reform later if it is not. 

[Archdemons in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Archdemon)

_**Blight**_  
  


A Blight refers to a period when darkspawn find and corrupt one of the Old Gods, which is transformed into an Archdemon and leads the horde to attack the surface world. The world has seen five Blights to date.

[Blight in DA Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blight)

 


	33. Clarification: Skyhold Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to some questions on fanfiction.net, I've posted this here in case any of you fabulous readers have similar inquiries:

Upon researching, I found a little ship icon on the map of Thedas in Dragon Age: Inquisition.  In The Howling Rift, Skyhold sits a bit lower to the sea than it does in the game, but still is protected from all angles as the mountains are just as steep, making them almost impossible for an army to traverse them unannounced.

I'll do my best to paint a picture with bullet points and a few other pictures: 

 

  * The wall behind the stables is actually extended around a snowy inlet, like this: 



 

 

  * To get to the pier, you would have to walk down a flight of stone-carved steps that would look something like this, wide enough that it would make it easy for unloading and loading cargo: 



 

 

  * Because I'm a nerd, I also envision some torches and Inquisition banners lining the edges of the stairs, with guards posted around the clock.  Livestock that would make unloading and loading easier would also have plenty of room to fit down said stone steps (see steps in screenshot:)



 

 

 

  * The inlet as it's own seaside gate to the mountainous entrance, like Kirkwall does: 



 

  * The entrance to the Skyhold inlet is less decorated, but has two watch towers on either side, and is wide enough to fit The Dishonored.  It's also deep enough to be sailed through, and the narrow passage traps the necessary wind to push the vessel.  Any ice accumulation would be ill matched for the ship's ice ram, which was installed for the purposes of sailing through Ireland's frozen winter waters. 



 

There was a major plot hole in the canon version of Skyhold that bothered me, and I sought to correct it in the novel (aside from the obvious need to fit the ship in the story.)  If anyone really wanted to hurt the Inquisition, they'd just cut off the land routes for their supplies because Skyhold had no direct access to water.  I believe this was the same reason the original Grey Warden stronghold fell, as described in the DLC for Dragon Age: Origins.  

I didn't want to spend too much time describing this in the story.  

I hope this clears up some questions I've received as to how The Dishonored sits so close to Skyhold.  If not, please feel free to comment below.

Thanks again for being amazing!


	34. Inquisition's Plan of Attack (Chapter 61)




	35. Codex Entry: The Lost Temple of Dirthamen

We few whisper here where shadow dwells.  
Some words remain unuttered.  
Truths are pushed down, down  
Where they shall never arise again.  
  
Dirthamen is gone, he said.  
Our Highest One brings to us this gravest news.  
What shall we do? Where shall we go?  
What of the old secrets that burn within our hearts?  
  
They will come for us in the night  
Those who could steal the words from our lips  
And our god no longer rises to our defense.  
We claw at the walls, at the walls.  
Now we pray for a dawn that will never arrive.  
  
Our Highest One, he deceives us.  
The honeyed words that drip from his tongue  
We know the despair they mask.  
We disciples of Dirthamen know truth, now as ever.  
  
The Highest One promises safety.  
I shall protect our ancient secrets, he claims  
All that Dirthamen once granted us will be safe.  
But it is our blood he seeks  
A sacrifice dark and unholy  
A prison of evil to keep us in and all else out.  
  
We will not have it, will not have it!  
The secrets are madness in our ears, but they are ours  
The Highest One cannot take them from us.  
Only Dirthamen, our Keeper, only he  
And if he does not take the secrets  
They are ours forever.  
  
His mind which cannot think  
His tongue which cannot speak  
His hands which cannot touch  
His ears which cannot hear  
His eyes which cannot see  
And thus shall our Highest One be bound.  
He shall join us in our Silence.  
  
For his heart, for his heart  
Our Highest One is bound.  
The secret that he keeps, he keeps with us  
The vigil that he keeps, he keeps with us  
His fear will not weaken us  
No-one shall come, dear mentor.  
In our eternity, only darkness reigns.

 

[Codex Entry in Dragon Age Wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Lost_Temple_of_Dirthamen)


End file.
